hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
War and Peace
War and Peace was written and performed for the XWP episode "The Bitter Suite". It is available on the Varese Sarabande album XWP Soundtrack Volume Three. Cast and Credits * Music by Joseph LoDuca * Lyrics by Pamela Phillips Oland * Kevin Smith as Ares * Willa O'Neill as Lila * Keith Black, Ron Coden, Judd Maher as Warrior Soloists * Keith Black, Julie Moran, April Arabian Tini and Gia Warner as Villager Soloists Lyrics WARRIORS :Praise the winds of chance that blew :Xena back where friends are true :We would fight to death for you, brave Xena :When your mighty chakram arcs :throwing fierce magnetic sparks :No one ever hits her mark like Xena :Famed for prowess with a sword :Who's as feared and as adored :You've not lived til you've been gored by Xena. WARRIOR #1 :You're the warrior princess :who's as strong as an oak WARRIOR #2 :You've got eyes that can tear out :the heart of a bloke WARRIOR #3 :With one look you can wilt a flower WARRIOR #4 :Curdle milk or make men cower WARRIORS :Welcome home, Xena, welcome home ARES :You are the most divine, delicious warrior :A man can't help saluting your return :And if you start my heart :it's just the way you slash and burn :Bewitching woman, straining at the armour plate :You singe me with the ardour you inflame :And in my carnal heart :there's not a sorry shred of shame WARRIORS :You and me love war :Doesn't matter what it's for :Pandemonium reigns and we're bludgeoning brains :Give us War, War, War :keep it down to a roar WARRIOR #5 :Words of wisdom Ares said ARES :When in battle keep your head WARRIORS :Warriors love, War, War, War VILLAGERS :O'er the Bridge of Tears :she's crossed and she's paid a fearful cost :Her blood innocence is lost, Gabrielle :Now the past has set her free :And she's traveled home to be :With her old friends you and me, Gabrielle VILLAGER #1 :You've been plucked out from :the heart of our lives for so long VILLAGER #2 :Now we're grateful :you've come back to the place you belong VILLAGER #3 :For what ails the panacea VILLAGER #4 :surely waits in Poteidaea VILLAGERS :Welcome home, Gabrielle, welcome home LILA :Villains, fools and kings :have made their mark on you :Leave their easy evil in the dust :If your child had lived, :we'd surely make her welcome, too VILLAGERS :You and me love peace :with the ducks and goats and geese :While the hours away baking bread, pitching hay :We love peace, peace, peace :simply joys that never cease VILLAGER #1 :Nothing changes but the time SMALL GROUP OF VILLAGERS :We don't even change our mind VILLAGERS :Villagers love Peace, Peace, Peace ARES :Pulverizing foes requires strategy :There's no mortal born who meets your skill :Xena join my vision - don't deny your destiny WARRIORS :You and me love war :Doesn't matter what it's for WARRIOR #6 :Chop the tree down, burn the root ARES :Vengeance can be such a hoot WARRIORS :Warriors love, War, War, War LILA :Xena was no friend, she worked to twist your mind :Though you tried to change her deadly ways :Take the scythe - it's just a case of killing to be kind VILLAGERS :You and me love peace :with the ducks and goats and geese LILA :Sit and watch the world go by VILLAGE COUPLE :Vegetate until you die VILLAGERS :Villagers love Peace, Peace, Peace WARRIORS :We love war VILLAGERS :Peace is such a lovely state... :We can kill you so can hate WARRIORS :Fear! Lies! Smite and smote and pulverize VILLAGERS :Here the simple life's a delight WARRIORS :Pus and gore VILLAGERS :Just you put your hand in mine, :sure your future's on the line WARRIORS :You've a son you must avenge, :know you must extract revenge VILLAGERS :You must know that when WARRIORS :Don't be put aside by beauty, :Xena you must do your duty VILLAGERS :Hope died she freed you ALL VOICES :Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah... :Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah... VILLAGERS :Peace! WARRIORS :War! VILLAGERS :Peace! WARRIORS :War! Category:Songs Category:Music